A journey in Pandora
by danniaveronica.aguirregarnica
Summary: so you want to hear another story?, fine, all of this start with 4 vault hunter and one girl called gorgeous Jackie


_So you want to hear another story? Well, all of this starts when the second vault where destroyed, Hyperion was furious because their leader died, while the vault hunter where trying to return the peace in Pandora, but no one knows that Hyperion got a new plan, the eridium can be used in a lot of things, one of it are the power to bring someone to life_

_But don't believe to revive it, no, Hyperion didn't want that their leader come back to life, they want to create someone with more strength, and their eridium was affected because of the destruction of the second vault, for that, they only cloned it_

_And they create the gorgeous Jackie_

_When Jackie was created, her first mandate was to find more eridium, although she knew that the eridium can't be founded anymore, they followed her orders, they where extracting eridium for months, when they discover something really wonderful_

_The existence of a third vault_

_When this notice get to the other planets, a lot of warriors came to Pandora, all of them trying to find the same thing, but they didn't find anything, there's were our 4 especial guests enter_

_The new vault hunters_

_frozenlands_

_The start of the story_

Elsa walk from the huge library of the city, searching for a book, but she didn't find the book she wants, they were only books of fairytales, these books where useless to her, she search a little bit more, but from the hours past, she gave up

The book that she was searching was a book from sirens, but there was nothing, the closest book she finds of sirens was one of the old legend of the vault, but it was useless to her right now

She walked away from the library, she watched the huge clock of the city and opened her eyes widely, it was late for her job, she ran the fastest she could, she waste her time in the library, but it was too important to her find any information from the sirens

why?, simple, she was a siren, she wanted to find more information about sirens, a couple of months ago, she heard the legend from a man, he says that the sirens have supernatural powers, but this man looked like he didn't know anymore, and she wanted to know more, but he didn't know anymore, she asks all the world, but no one seems to know about the sirens, and she was starting to give up

-Yes I've seen a siren in Pandora-she stopped walking, she turned to see the owner of the voice, it was a women with an eye patch in her eye-I was in a car, killing those annoying skags, when she appeared, redhead, without guns, I tried to say something to her, but she disappeared-said the girl

-did you really see a siren?-Elsa asked, approaching the girl, the girl turned to see her and smiled to her

-Yes she was the most beautiful I've seen in my life, just imagine a girl, with wings of fire, just in -front of you-Elsa imaginated that, it was wonderful

-¿you say that it was in Pandora?-she asked

-Yes, if you are planning to go to that place, you have to be careful, this place is too dangerous-Elsa nodded

-Yes, thanks-she said, and then she ran to her job, she can't be late to her work, her boss was a bad man and she can't get late, more when her boss was the president

The other girl just kept staring at Elsa, a smile in her face, she didn't know why, but she felt that this girl was special, and she was going to find out why

Elsa entered the mansion, she was just in time, she was gasping for air, it took her a few minutes to recover, she looked up, in front of her was the president, she stand straight, seeing him, he just see her with a frown

-Miss Elsa, I need to talk to you-he said, coldly, Elsa felt a shiver in her back-please, come-she followed him, they entered the office of the president, he closed the door-please, sit-she sits in one of the chair of the office, the president sits in his own chair-you know that I have a daughter, right?-she nodded, it was a stupid question, all the people know of the daughter of the president-well I don't want to explain anything, just that she ran away, she go to Pandora, I have sended a lot of men's to find her, but they are just so useless and they can't survive at least one day, and I heard that you are good with guns, are you?

-I'm a little good-she said, a little surprised to know that there was someone who talked of her

-Good, then you are going to Pandora tomorrow-said the president

-But-she was trying to excuse her, but she was interrupted

-Don't try to excuse you, you are traveling to Pandora tomorrow at first hour, you can go to the quarter, the commander will give to you the things you need to survive in Pandora, now, you can go

Elsa got up from her seat, she can't reject the president, she knows that if anyone reject his orders, it won't see the light again, she walked away, now she was going to the quarter, for her luck, it wasn't so far from the presidence, it only took her like 5 minutes, the president changed the location of the quarter, if anyone attacked him, they can protect him, it was something absurd, but all have to respect the decisions of the president

She walked away from the mansion, toward the quarter, a few minutes later she was in the quarter, two soldiers where in the entrance

-Who is and why comes?-one of the two soldiers asked

-The president sended me-she said, the two soldiers nodded

-Come with me-said one of the soldiers, they entered in the quarter, he go toward a door, he opened the door, Elsa got into the room, then he get in the room-commander-said the soldier, loud and clear, getting straight and with one hand in his forehead-this girl was sended by the president

-You can retire-with that, the soldier walked away-well, Elsa, right?-she nodded-good, the president sended you, because I needed to give you some things that will help you while you're in Pandora-the commander got up and started to walk towards the door, he opened the door and entered to the room, after a few minutes he came back with something in his arms, he approached to his desk, and puts all the things he haved in his hands-here, have this-he said, giving to Elsa a gun, she taked it, seeing it-is an elemental gun, you can electrify your enemies, it's not the best, but it will be useful in your journey-said the commander, then he grabbed other thing-here, this is a shield, this will protect you-she grabed the shield and put it on her waist, at the moment she felt how the shield make effect on her-you can retire now-said the commander, returning to his issues, she go to her house, the worst thing of all, is that she needed to say the notice to her fathers, she will miss her father's a lot, no one of her family has go out of Arendal, she was the first person who will travel to another planet

When she arrives, she entered and walked to the kitchen, her mother was cooking something

-I'm here-she said, her mother did a Little jump and turned to see her

-Hello sweetie-her mother said, she approached to Elsa and hugged her

-Hello mother-said Elsa, then she felt like someone joined the hug-hello father

-Hello Elsa-says her father, they broke the hug, and her mother started to serve the dinner, then she put it in the table-how was your day?-her father asked, the three already were sitting in the table

-Fine-she said, taking a piece of her dinner, she sighed, she knew that she needed to say to her fathers the notice, but she was not ready, she taked all the courage she haved and started to speak-father, mother, I got something to say to you-her father's see her, worried

-What happen?-asked her mother, worried

-You remember the daughter of the president, right?-the two nodded-she go away of her home and the president have give me…like a mission-she said, then she muted, her father's start to imaginate a lot of things, the president was a bad person, and all of the things that come from him was bad things, this was something they know

-What kind of mission?-her father asked

-Tomorrow I'm going to Pandora and I don´t know if I´m going to come back-she said, staring at the floor, she heard how something fall, she turned to see her mother, she have dropped her fork

-Where are you going?-she asked, Elsa didn't answer, her mother started to cry, she knows how Pandora was, a lot of her friends went to Pandora and didn't return, or just returned injured and never being the same, she can't let this occur to her daughter, she was just little for this

-When are you going to travel to Pandora?-her father asked

-Tomorrow in the morning-Elsa answered, her father approach to her mother, he hugged her, the couple turned to see her daughter

-Elsa, you can't go to Pandora-her mother said

-But you have to-her father said, her mother turned to see him, she sighed-this are orders from the presidents, you know what happens if you don´t do it

-Maybe if we talk to him…

-No, you know that he won´t change his decision-her father interrupt her mother-Elsa, we are going to let you go, we don´t want to let you go, but we have to

With that, the conversation ends, and all go to their own rooms

Elsa was in her room, preparing all the things she need, she put some clothes in a suitcase and she laid in her bed, her travel would start in a little bit of time and she didn't want to get late in the morning

At the following day, she woke up more early than the usual, well, her father's wake her

Now she was walking towards the presidency, when she arrives, the president was waiting for her, two soldiers in his back

-Good morning-the president said

-Good morning-her father's said

-The spaceship is ready-said one soldier, approaching to the group

-Good, said to the captain that we are going in a minute-the soldier walked away, the president turned to see Elsa and her father's-I'm going to give you a few minutes in private-he walked away where the soldiers have went

-Elsa-her father sigh before he talk-we love you and we hope that you could return, he hug her daughter, her mother do the same, the three stay like that for seconds

-I love you both, and don´t worry, I´m going to return-Elsa said, then the three started to walk toward where the president went, they arrived and the first thing they see was a huge spaceship

-Here-said a soldier, they followed him-you need to stay here-said the soldier, her father´s gave her a final hug, then the soldier walk toward a room

-Miss Elsa, we are going to accompany you-said a men, at her side was a women

-What are your names?-Elsa asks

-My name is Belle-said the women

-My name is Adam-said the man-but they called me the beast-he said, the woman just rolled her eyes

-We are going to take you to Pandora, but we are not going to stay with you-said Belle-after you exit the spaceship, you´re going to be alone

-Belle, I would like you to explain to her all the things, but we have to go-said Adam, walking toward the spaceship, the two started walking, they entered the spaceship, Elsa watched from the counter of her eye her father's, her mother was crying and her father was trying to consolate her, she felt bad to leave, but she didn´t have any option, she needs to do what the president order

She sits in one of the seats, Bella take sit in front of her and Adam take sit at the side of Belle, she turned to see through the window, her father's were still right there, she wanted to see them more time, but the spaceship started to take off and in less than a minute, she can´t see her father´s anymore, she turned to see outside, Arendal was starting to do little, the minutes past until she can´t see anymore Arendal, she turn to see in front of her

-Fuck-she heard Adam, she turned to see him

-What happened?-Belle ask

-The engines are damaged, if we don´t fix it right now we…-he can´t end his phrase, the spaceship started to fall

Elsa wanted to scream, but nothing got out of her mouth, all passed so fast, she only felt how all jumped and a strong pain in her head, her view became to mist, the final thing she see was Adam and Belle in the floor, then all turned black

**hey! well this is a traduction of my story other story, Frozenlands, it wil be like a crossover with frozen and borderlands, hope you like it**


End file.
